Can you remember?
by frutosboi
Summary: Can the heart remember what the mind has forgotten? Mature rating for future chapters and to be safe...Based on a Taiwanese series Autumn Concerto but with Brittana as the main characters... :D Read the author's note at the first chapter...


**Author's Note:**

**Mature content for future chapters...Based on a Taiwanese drama series "Autumn Concerto" I am staying close to the story line and I do not speak Taiwanese so I am relying on the dubbed versions and subtitles...This is my second story..:D And I am making this a G!P story...so if you are not into that...search for another story...or you can skip those parts...:D I might not be able to update this everyday...but I will try weekly...I am still not sure who I am going to put as the other characters but this chapter has Brittany, Santana, Holly, Tanaka and Kitty...Shall we begin then begin we shall...**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Brittany S. Pierce was playing the piano, she was the best in her class but there is one thing that she wishes for..._

_"Aunt didn't dad promise that he would be here to hear me play?" A young Brittany asked her aunt Holly_

_"Don't worry about it I already recorded it so that your dad could listen in the car when he picks us up..." her aunt answered_

_"Daaaaaaaadd..." Brittany shouts outside when she sees her dad waiting by his car._

_She runs towards him leaving her aunt._

_"Hi Princess, did you like your birthday present?" her dad asks_

_"Yes..." Brittany answers with a lot of enthusiasm_

_"What are you two talking about?" asked Holly when she caught up with Brittany and her dad_

_"Nothing...Let's go get this show on the road..." Brittany's dad said._

**_While in the car..._**

_"The teachers all praised Brittany today; they said she is a prodigy..." Holly told Brittany's dad_

_"They said no one can play better than her..." Holly added_

**_In front of a cake store..._**

_"So which cake do you want Brittany?" Holly asked her_

_"Ooooohhhh...too many to choose from...want that one..."_

_"No that one..."_

_"Ohhh...that looks delicious..."_

_"I want that one..." Brittany said_

_"That's the most expensive..." Holly said _

_Brittany looked at her with the signature pout and puppy dog eyes. Holly was trying her best not to give in but that pout can do magic._

_"Oh...alright...I left my wallet at the car go get your dad and tell him that he needs to pay for the cake..." Holly said caving to the girl._

_"Yehey!" Brittany said before skipping towards where her dad is standing_

_"When she was at the side walk she saw her dad talking on his phone and then that's when it happened..._

_BAM!_

_Her dad was run over by a speeding car._

_Because of her father's failing business all his assets were seized by the bank._

_"Please...not the piano..." a young Brittany begged the people seizing all their properties._

_"You still want to play the piano...we can't afford it...you have been spoiled by your dad..." a sobbing Holly screamed to Brittany_

_"He is gone...everything is gone..." Holly added the truth is it hurts her that everything is going to be taken away from them but she has to be strong so that they would survive. She married her sleazy suitor Ken Tanaka so that she could provide for Brittany._

_Brittany learned everything about house chores because now there is no one to do it for them; she had to help her aunt while she went with her uncle to earn some money._

_She learned of hard work. The princess is not a princess anymore._

**Present day...**

**"**Hey Boss, remember my order yesterday..." Brittany told her boss, she works for a fish vendor.

"Yeah the wild grouper? I caught two big ones and I specially saved this one for you..." her boss answered

Brittany's face lit up "Remember our deal...discount for employees..." She reminded her boss, giving him the amount they agreed on but he said "No need, you have your job well, it's a gift, a bonus..." her boss said not accepting the money being given to him "Just don't tell the wife okay? It will be our little secret.." her boss added, Brittany made a zipping sound while zipping her lips and then jumping up and down. "Don't forget to shield it from the sun okay, and if all the water drains you got one hour before it dies..." her boss reminded Brittany. She nods then said "Okay" She got on the bus and sat down at the back.

Beep! Beep! Beep! A black Porsche honked beside the bus. "Why is he honking?" Asked the bus driver to no one in particular. Then is sped in front of the bus completely overtaking the bus as it was in front when suddenly it hit the brakes making the bus driver hit the brakes too. Causing the fish that was placed in a plastic bag toppling to the front of the bus.

"NO!" Brittany screamed. She picked it up and she notices that the water in the bag was leaking.

**Meanwhile in the Porsche...**

"Get out, Kitty..." said a calm Santana Lopez to Kitty while she was taking off jewelries that other men gave her

"This is all of them I am throwing them out...You can't really be jealous..." Kitty told Santana

"You think that I am asking you to get off the car because I am jealous?" Santana asked Kitty

"Get out of the car!" a clearly annoyed Santana commanded.

"Please don't do this...I really...do love you..." Kitty pleadingly said.

"Really, you love me then I am giving you ten seconds to show me a tear to show me how much you love me..." Santana challenged Kitty.

"Because I heard when a woman heart aches they shed tears..." Santana added.

"Are you toying with me Santana...?" asked Kitty

But before Santana could answer a man from the bus walked towards them and said "Hey! Settle your issues somewhere else you causing traffic!" then he added "Move your car or I am going to call the police..."

Santana threw the phone to the man and said "Call them, being in jail is better than being stuck with a woman..."

"I am calling the police then..." said the man

Brittany ran out of the bus she approached the car spilling some of the water to Kitty "Move that thing away from me" Kitty shouted irritated by the fish-water being spilled on her Brittany tried to cover the hole with her hand and said "Sorry, I don't mean to trouble you two, but could you please move the car...so that the car behind can move forward I am really in a hurry...this way you could continue your conversation without hassling anyone..." she pleaded with the driver.

"Sorry I don't want to talk, she is the only one who wants to talk...you know what I don't want the car you can keep it..." with this Santana opened the car's door and left the car, Brittany shot her head up.

"Take it as our breakup fee..." Santana said to Kitty and walks away but before she can walk to far Brittany grabs her hand and said "You can't solve problems by walking away..." Brittany tells Santana. Santana looks at the hand that grabbed her and raised her eyebrow "It's just that look at the traffic you are causing..." Brittany added with a lighter tone in her voice. "You shouldn't meddle with other people's business..." Santana said to Brittany

"Yeah, you shouldn't..." Kitty said she has hopped out of the car.

"I am not meddling with your relationship, it's just that you causing everyone trouble, I just want to take this fish home as soon as possible" Brittany said anger evident in her voice.

"You two are like children...fighting in front of everyone...you should know better because you look like you are college students..." she added

"Stop reasoning with them...just slap her in the face..." a by stander said they meant Santana.

"Shut up!" Santana said to the by standers. "You got flare I admire you, but you have put me on the spot here, you should give me a chance to redeem myself..." Santana said to Brittany

"How?" Brittany asked

"Get in the car I will show you..." Santana said to Brittany

"I don't know how to drive..." Brittany informed Santana while looking at her

"I'll teach you..." answered Santana

When Brittany has gotten in the driver side of the car Santana gave her the keys.

"Put your left foot on the breaks and start the car..." Santana started

Brittany followed the instructions her eyes went wide when the engine of the car roared to life.

"Then what?" Brittany asked

"The following instructions are important you must do them and don't hesitate..." Santana said Brittany nods

"Release the hand break..." Santana said and Brittany follows the instruction.

"Pull the shift all the way to the back and release the breaks..." Santana shouts, Brittany being the trusting one did as she was told and the car reversed into the front of the bus damaging the car and the bus in the process.

**At the police station...**

"Officer I already explained to you everything; I was only trying to help that's why I reversed the car into the bus..." Brittany said to the officer.

"Yes I can see that but it's different from what Miss Lopez has told us..." the officer said and looked at Brittany

"She said that his girlfriend was the one who purposely reversed the car into the bus...causing danger to the public..."

Brittany and Kitty who was in the station too looked at Santana at the same time

Santana just looked at them and smirked

"I'm not her girlfriend..."

"I'm her girlfriend..." Brittany and Kitty said simultaneously.

Santana stood up from her seat and went to the desk where Kitty and Brittany are seating she approached Brittany but faced Kitty who was starting to smile.

"I don't know this woman..." Santana said pertaining to Kitty

"Santana?!" Kitty shouted

"I am not a play thing that you can leave when you are done with it..." she shouted at Santana

"I told you we have no connection anymore and do you want me to explain why I hate women like you..." Santana told Kitty calmly.

"Hey stop it! This is a police station..." said the officer who looks annoyed with all the commotion going around the station.

"And you..." he points at Kitty "Isn't your dad a professor? Why do you lack common sense?" he said to Kitty this remark angered Kitty

"You don't have the right to treat me like this Santana, you will pay for this I will make sure of it..." Kitty said angrily pointing at Santana, she gathers all her things and glares at Brittany who was silently seating in front of the officers desk, she grabs Brittany's bag and throws it at the direction where Santana is seating, and then she leaves the station.

When Brittany sees this she got up and picked up her things, and then approaches the officer

"Her girlfriend already left can I leave too, I really need to do something important..." Brittany says to the officer

"You can but you have to settle it with Ms. Lopez because that car is really expensive..." the officer looks at her with pity

"Expensive?" Brittany asks the officer just nods.

She reluctantly walks toward Santana

"You were the one who caused the collision...Please just tell that to the officer..." Brittany states.

"Clearly you were the one who was driving it...so don't put the blame on others..." Santana said

"How much to fix it...?" Brittany reluctantly asks

"To fix the bumper and paint..." Santana said and paused to think "100K" she continued

"100K?" Brittany shouted surprised by the amount.

"Tell me you were the one who told me to back the car up..." Brittany said

"I am not stupid I can't tell the insurance company that..." Santana said nonchalantly

"I really have a family emergency and I only have 15 minutes to deliver the fish..." Brittany pleads to Santana who stood up and approached the fish then threw it to the trash bin.

"Now you don't have to worry about it so we can talk about compensation..." Santana said smugly

"You selfish bitch!" Brittany shouted

"You don't care about anyone except for yourself...you don't care about hurting other people's feelings..." she said, Santana was finding this amusing so she was smiling but Brittany continued

"Let me tell you treat other people like this and it hurts you more because you are treating yourself like trash..." Brittany said anger lacing in her tone.

* * *

**Another Author's note:**

**How will Santana react? What will she say?**

**Reviews are welcomed...I have no beta and only spell checked...No hate...constructive criticism are welcomed..**

**The characters are not mine and the storyline is not mine...I just like to imagine Brittany and Santana as the main characters so I am sharing it with you guys...I do not want to offend anyone...**

**Thanks for reading...**


End file.
